<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gunshot Residue by Dejihuam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174556">Gunshot Residue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejihuam/pseuds/Dejihuam'>Dejihuam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Angst, Angst and Feels, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Feels Pain, Connor/Josh if you wanna interpret it that way., Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eye Trauma, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Night of the Soul Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Route (Detroit: Become Human), Permanent Injury, They can be friends or future lovers., Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), blame discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejihuam/pseuds/Dejihuam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘No, you can't, you're not supposed to- I thought you were advocating with peace!’</p><p>-</p><p>Markus doesn't trust Connor and tires to shoot him. Josh has a few things to say about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Josh (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gunshot Residue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatryoshkaDoll413/gifts">MatryoshkaDoll413</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second time writing for D:BH. I might post the other one here a but later if people like this.</p><p>I was on the Discord for a D:BH fanfiction, Fail-Safe, and we were talking about how Josh would react to Markus shooting Connor. We concluded that he'd be pissed. Anyway, someone asked for a fanficton and I decided to deliver. So, yeah, blame Discord. I'm pretty rusty with writing as it's been a while and my back hurts too much from leaning over my computer to look for typos so please comment if you see any so I can fix them!</p><p>About Fail-Safe, it's a Connor Whump fic that I totally recommend! It's super good so go check it out and show the creator some love!</p><p>Here's the link:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706761/chapters/49187963</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was strangely heavy inside the church.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it weren’t for you I’d be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deviants of a wide array of models were scattered around the decayed sacred grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to you I might see our people free one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the few hundred of them gathered together in a single building, only a few hushed whispers were exchanged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I haven't always agreed, but I know-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them were still processing the destruction of Jericho, of their sanctuary, their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-that we’re fighting for the same thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being in a sanctuary, it was not their sanctuary. Not like Jericho was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you decide,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the stillness of the chapel a deviant spoke, quietly and full with stifled emotion, to his comrade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I’m with you Markus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Markus did not respond to Josh’s words. But the answer, the show of appreciation was in movements. The deviant leader slowly stood, directed his attention to Josh, looking him in the eyes for the first time since they escaped, and nodded. His expression was filled with grief, but the look of appreciation and Josh’s words seemed to ease his ourning, if only a little bit. Soon Markus was making his way to Simon.</span>
</p><p>As Simon spoke a few hushed words, Josh turned his attention towards a particularly interesting patron in the room. Josh’s mind had been on him before Markus’ quiet approach.</p><p> </p><p>The Deviant Hunter, Connor.</p><p> </p><p>When Josh had heard of the deviant hunter, his immediate reaction was panic. Apparently he was CyberLife’s most advanced android yet. He was efficient, smart, resourceful, and “one hell of a fighter” as North had phrased it. Josh had every right to panic. This android was built to stop deviancy, he had the potential to be single handedly responsible for tearing down their entire revolution, all that they’d been working for.</p><p> </p><p>You could only imagine the PJ500’s surprise when he found out the supposedly “scary deviant hunter” was literally the human version of a puppy dog.</p><p> </p><p>When Josh found North and Simon with a random deviant he’d never seen before, he assumed the guy was just that. A random deviant that was simply sticking around the leaders of Jericho because it’s where he felt the most safe. He never would have guessed the same guy that provided cover for Markus and North to escape and jumped out of a rigged Jericho to escape with them would be the deviant hunter everyone feared.</p><p> </p><p>Not only all of that, but as Josh looked over at the deviant from the medical station, he couldn’t help but notice how nervous the poor boy seemed. He looked lost in thought, his brows furrowed and a distressed expression fixed on his face. Connor’s arms were crossed and he would occasionally uncross them to reach into his pocket before stopping himself and hastily crossing them again. Josh could only guess what he was reaching for was something to fidget with, and the fact he even held something like that on his person said so much about the deviant hunter’s true nature.</p><p> </p><p>Josh had already concluded that he was going to talk to him. The other android clearly felt guilty for what happened to Jericho, if his expression and posture said anything. Not only that, but he looked uncomfortable being surrounded by other deviants and Josh firmly believed that no one should have any reason to be uncomfortable with their own people. With that in mind, Josh began to thrust himself off the wall to go talk to Connor. Before he could do anything, though, Markus was making his way to Connor.</p><p> </p><p>Raising a brow, the former teacher stiffly pressed himself back against the wall while keeping an eye on the scene before him. He’s got a bad feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, being an android allowed for Josh to turn up the sensitivity of his hearing. It wasn’t a demanding task at all, considering the church was already quiet and Connor wasn’t making too much of an effort to be quiet. He could hear every word perfectly fine.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my fault… the humans managed to locate Jericho.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘No, it’s not. They were controlling you.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I was stupid… I should have guessed they were using me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘You didn’t know any better. You couldn’t have known any better.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Markus… I can understand if you decide not to trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘He will. He’s a good ma-’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Josh doesn't get a chance to finish that though. Because Markus is speaking and he’s saying the exact opposite of everything Josh thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Our cause is too important.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Wait.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josh instinctively pushes himself off the wall. Bracing for the last thing he wants.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take any risk.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>‘No.’</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Markus reaches for his gun and swiftly, smoothly, holds it to Connor’s head.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘No, you can't, you're not supposed to- </em> <b> <em>I thought you were advocating with peace!’</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Josh is rushing forward before he can convince himself otherwise. He’s running because of the look on Connor’s face. Because he falters ever so slightly before seemingly resigning himself to this cruel, cruel fate. Connor’s expression looks indifferent, but Josh knows better. He sees that sadness and that disappointment and that crushing fear of <em> ‘I don't wanna die’. </em></p><p> </p><p>Markus puts pressure on the trigger and Josh screams his name. Markus barely turns, still pushing down on the trigger. Like he’s gonna shoot Connor then turn to Josh like nothing happened. Josh grabs Markus’ arm and roughly yanks it towards himself, away from Connor.</p><p> </p><p>A gunshot goes off. And the already quiet church goes deathly silent.</p><p> </p><p>Josh keeps his hold tight on Markus’ arm, the supposed “people leader” is staring at him with a face full of shock and confusion. Like shooting one of their own dead just because of his programming is totally justifiable, and everyone should understand it. And Josh suddenly doubts if Markus is truly as peaceful as he claims. Suddenly he’s seeing a totally different person within Markus. He sees anger and wrath, two things that Markus had shunned North for, so clearly present on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The two leaders who are suddenly <em> really </em> at odds for the first time don’t stare at each other for long. A thump sounds from behind Josh along with a pained cry and he’s suddenly turning rapidly fast. Connor.</p><p> </p><p>Josh hastily rushes forward and kneels in front of Connor, effectively blocking him from Markus. The RK800 grips the side of his face hard, clearly in pain though Josh doesn’t know how that’s possible. He quickly lets out huffs of air despite not having to breath, probably coping with his mysterious pain. Feeling urgent, Josh is quick to start checking on Connor.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Are you hurt?” The answer to the latter question is so obvious that Josh feels stupid asking it but he’s more concerned with <em> how </em>Connor’s hurt.</p><p>“My… I- I turned my body to the s…” Connor paused to take a breath before continuing, “...side to quickly get out of the- the way but I- I- I wasn’t fast enough and the bullet,” Connor swallowed heavily, “h- hit my ocular component and…” another pause, “and excited around my temple. No other biocomponents were damaged, luckily.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh cringed. If he was correct and Connor could feel pain then that probably hurt like hell.</p><p>“C’mon let’s… let’s get you to the medics.”</p><p> </p><p>The PJ500 carefully wrapped his arm around Connor’s shoulders and used his other arm to grip the former deviant hunter’s upper arm before gently and slowly pulling him up.</p><p>“J-Josh-”</p><p>“Not now, Markus. We can talk later.”</p><p>“Josh, wait.”</p><p> </p><p>The deviant leader grabbed Josh’s shoulder and the android suddenly let out a harsh sound of frustration. Markus, clearly shocked, froze with his hand still on Josh’s shoulder. The teacher-turned-deviant was usually always so calm. Of course he got frustrated and expressed his frustration was never like <em> this </em>. Josh was always using his words, weather it be through a heated argument or with sarcastic jabs at others. He’s never been so openly angry that he shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Markus, listen,” Josh turned his head to his close friend, “I said that I’m willing to follow you and I am but shooting one of our own is where I cross the line. If you don’t trust that he’s deviant you have the ability to check, even more so, if he’s truly not deviant you can <em> help </em> him. I don’t understand why you think shooting him is the only answer. You’ve been using dialogue this whole time to win this fight and now you’re suddenly gonna shoot one of <em> your own people?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Markus stood there, stunned, before quickly trying to come up with an answer, “J-J-Josh, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about turning him I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe before you go ahead and decide to kill one of our own you should think harder!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Josh turned away, helping the injured deviant to the medical station. The androids idling in the church look at the scene that had just unfolded with varying reactions, most of them look to be in shock. They seem to be completely caught off guard by the behavior of their two leaders. Josh can’t blame them.</p><p> </p><p>Connor makes a few protests when he sits down, saying that he already scanned himself and he’ll be healed up in a few hours, but Josh insisted he get himself checked out at least. As Connor was getting scanned, the MP600 taking care of him named Gabi frowned, her LED spinning yellow and a troubled look on her face.</p><p>“It seems the circuit and data that deals with issuing out healing protocols was damaged.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor jumped up a bit, before cringing in pain at the sudden movement, and spoke in a clearly worried tone, “I- I don’t understand. I scanned everything.”</p><p>Gabi’s expression softened, “You probably just missed it in your haste to check over everything. It’s alright, mistakes come with deviancy, everyone makes them.” Connor just frowned more, obviously distressed. It only worsened as Gabi spoke.</p><p>“Luckily, the damage is minor and the protocols will still be sent to most of your body except your collarbone, around the left ankle, and…” She paused, hesitant, “the right area of your face.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh blinked before hurriedly turning to Connor, seeing the shocked and panicked expression on the android made the PJ500 cringe. Gabi bit her lip, her eyes glancing between the two. She cauterizes Connor’ temple, gently cleanses his eye to avoid causing him any more pain, then wraps the side of his face in gauze. “I have other patients to attend to, if you need anything just send me a message. My serial number is 813-485-229.” Josh only nodded solemnly as she turned away and went along to help other androids.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Connor started, grabbing Josh’s attention, “I… I can’t see. Josh, <em> I can’t see.” </em></p><p>“I know, Connor.”</p><p>“It won’t… it won’t get better…”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Before he can even begin to mutter his apologies, Connor is speaking again, his voice barely a whisper.</p><p>“There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife Assembly Plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Josh stopped, still processing Connor’s words. “You wanna try and infiltrate the CyberLife tower? Connor, you can’t. Not only are you injured, but that’s just suicide.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor’s already quiet words begin to shake ever so slightly.</p><p>“They-... They trust me, they'll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife, it’s me.”</p><p>“If you go there they will kill you.”</p><p>Connor pauses for a just a second, before finding his resolve again, “There’s a high probability. But statistically speaking there’s always a chance... for unlikely events to take place.”</p><p>Josh’s frown deepens, “Connor… you’re injured.”</p><p>“I’m only blind in my right eye. Nothing I can’t work around.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that there’s no convincing Connor once he’s got his mind made up, Josh sighs and sets his hand on Connor’s shoulder, squeezing gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Later, when Markus and the remaining androids of Jericho are making their final demonstration at the camps, he chooses to sit down. At the freedom march they had raised their hands, palms open and exposed, but Markus clenches his right fist tightly, guilty gunshot residue burning into his palm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this!</p><p>I know Connor's injury is unrealistic but, to be honest, I live for eye damage in fanfictions so let me have this. Anyway, once again, please point out any typos or grammar mistakes to I can fix that.</p><p>And thanks for reading!</p><p>((This work is gifted to the author of Fail-Safe, our mighty Discord Overlord.))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>